


Lids Down, I Count Heartbeats

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e21 Ragtag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Skye is snoring softly from the other side of the room as Jemma lays awake, listening to the soft humming from the air conditioner and Fitz’s breathing behind her.“You’re thinking too loudly Jem,” Fitz’s voice rumbles, barely loud enough for her to hear despite how he’s only a few inches away. Suddenly, that distance seems a lot smaller, his breath fanning out against her spine as he rolls onto his side, facing her back.





	Lids Down, I Count Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Random pointless smut is random and pointless. This legit has no redeeming qualities and has not been checked over for my tipsy and grammatically incorrect mind. (There was a spider that fell on my foot, okay? It resulted in me drinking half a bottle of wine and apparently writing porn. Whoops.)   
> Title is from Barenaked Ladies - Who Needs Sleep

Skye is snoring softly from the other side of the room as Jemma lays awake, listening to the soft humming from the air conditioner and Fitz’s breathing behind her.

Skye hadn’t even questioned it when Jemma chose to curl up in the bed where Fitz had dropped his things when they came in from the pool deck, although she had shot her a wink before stripping down to her tank top and underwear, crawling beneath her own covers as Fitz came out of the shower, his cheeks slightly pink at his state of dress, not used to being in his pants and undershirt without any trousers on.

When Jemma had returned from the bathroom, he had already been beneath the blanket, his back to her side of the bed and his eyes closed.

Now, nearly two hours later, she struggles not to fidget, sleep eluding her as her brain turns over everything that’s happened again and again and again.

“You’re thinking too loudly Jem,” Fitz’s voice rumbles, barely loud enough for her to hear despite how he’s only a few inches away. Suddenly, that distance seems a lot smaller, his breath fanning out against her spine as he rolls onto his side, facing her back.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, clenching her fingers in the sheets.

“What’re you thinking about?” he continues, his hand coming to rest on her elbow, thumb stroking against her bare skin.

“Everything,” she breathes, immediately overwhelmed by her own thoughts. She wonders if she’ll ever get to sleep again.

“Y’need to relax,” he tells her, hand trailing up and down her bicep. “What do you usually do to help you sleep?” Her response is a nervous chuckle, cheeks heating even though she knows he can’t see her.

“It’s not something socially acceptable to do with Skye a few feet away and you right next to me,” she confesses, the exhaustion loosening her tongue. She feels him stiffen behind her, bracing herself for his scorn or shock. Instead, he pauses for a moment before the hand that had been on her slips back, returning a heartbeat later but sliding under her arm, his palm warm against the fabric of her shirt as it rests on her stomach.

“Let me help,” he murmurs, lips suddenly skirting against the skin at the base of her neck, his breath hot and humid against her vertebrae.

She thinks, briefly, about telling him no. She knows he isn’t good with change, that it makes him nervous. And this... this will change them. Forever. But at the same time, she’s nearly desperate to feel grounded. To feel safe and cherished and cared for.

“Yes, please,” she whispers, lacing her fingers over the back of his hand before gently guiding him down towards the hem of her knickers, heat flaring in her belly and between her legs.

“You’re going to need to be quiet for me Jem, can you do that?” he asks, fingers stroking over the cotton, feeling the texture where lace becomes solid fabric. She nods, not trusting herself to speak as arousal floods her at the sensation of his hand somewhere so intimate. He presses a kiss to the base of her neck before trailing his hand back up to the top edge of lace before he slides his fingers beneath the cloth. He doesn’t immediately delve into her heat, instead slowly stroking the skin on her hip, the tips of his fingers carding through the soft hair before finally inching down towards where she wants him.

He lets out a shuddering breath against her before pushing his hand between her legs, letting out an approving little hum when she tilts her hips, giving him more room as his middle finger slips over her clit, sending sparks through her. She bites her lip in response, eyes closing as he gently rubs circles there for a moment before pushing further back, coating his fingers in the wetness that is pooling in her knickers. When he moves his hand back up, his fingers glide easier over her, producing a maddening friction as she rocks against his hand. His forehead is pressed against her shoulder as he plays with her for a few more minutes until she starts squirming, needing more.

He doesn’t make her wait long, pinching her clit between thumb and forefinger before he drags his fingers down to her entrance, rubbing over the swollen flesh of her pussy. She grabs at the pillow beneath her head, trying to keep her breathing regulated as he sinks into her with first one finger, then two. She can feel herself clench around him, her hips rolling at the sensation. He moves a fraction of an inch closer to her in order to angle his hand better, fingers nudging just a little deeper as the heel of his palm ends up against her clit, and suddenly she can feel him. His cock a hard, demanding line against the swell of her ass as he pumps his fingers inside her.

He doesn’t have a lot of room to work between their position and the restricting fabric of her knickers, but he doesn’t seem to need it. The way he plunges in and out of her is an agonizing rhythm, his fingers twisting as they press in and drawing apart, stretching her, as they pull out. He adds a third without warning, grinding his palm against her as her body spasms, trying to accommodate the change in girth. She has always been entranced by how steady and adept his hands are in the lab, but she suddenly has a much keener appreciation for it. The calluses on his skin drag deliciously inside her, just brushing the spot that drives her wild. She buries her face in her pillow, unable to stop the way she is trying to ride his hand as tiny, breathy whimpers start escaping her with every thrust he makes.

His teeth scrape against her shoulder blade as he nudges against her ass, humping her slowly as she feels herself edging closer and closer to release. She can’t help it, grinding down into his palm as she tilts her hips slightly, feeling his erection slip into the space between her thighs when he makes one slightly frantic movement, needing stimulation. The head of his cock drags wetly against her leg and suddenly its too much. Her body trembles for a second before she’s clenching around his fingers, body fluttering with sensation as she tumbles into her orgasm. Her hips jump against his hand, thighs clenching tight around him as she tries to drag it out, gasping into the darkness.

She feels him growl into her back, fucking his fingers into her relentlessly, as he continues to rock into her leg.

When he finally pulls out his movements are slow, careful in case she’s still sensitive. She wants to moan at the loss until she realises he’s slipping his hand around his cock, his knuckles bumping into her ass as he starts stroking himself, using her juices as lubricant. She can hear the wet slap of skin, the movements quick and jerky. She feels, almost immediately, like she can cum again from the auditory stimulation alone, her body, still riddled with the occasional aftershock, suddenly desperate for something inside her again.

“Fuck,” Fitz hisses. She can tell he’s close from the way he’s trying to push himself to the finish line all while internally panicking, the hand that isn’t on his cock pushing him up off the mattress. “I need to get up Jem,” he mutters. She knows, immediately, that he’s going to cum.

“Stay,” she breathes, tilting her hips back and tugging at her knickers until she can get them down her thighs, the sodden material caught at her knees.

“Jem,” he says, voice tight. God, she loves the way he says her name, voice riddled with arousal and desperation. He so rarely calls her the diminutive form of her given name that it sends sparks shooting through her, her chest tight at the adoration she hears as he forms each letter, his accent nearly indecipherable in his arousal. She doesn’t hesitate when she reaches back, her hand closing over his hip as she drags him directly against her back before she reaches to tangle his hand with hers, trying not to moan at the feeling of him still trying to jerk his cock as she positions it at her entrance.

“Cum inside me,” Jemma whispers, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel his release. His hand is suddenly on her hip, tugging her tight to him as he thrusts inside her with one quick movement. She gasps silently, cunt tensing around him as he fucks into her with quick, tiny motions. He doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t matter, her body alighting with sensation even with the handful of plunges into her that he manages.

He sinks his teeth into her shoulder as he cums, his hips jerking against her as she feels him swell and twitch, pulsing out his release. The sensation of him filling her makes her whimper, a second, smaller orgasm rocketing through her body as she tenses around him, trying to grind back to draw out her pleasure.

They pant quietly as they come down, Fitz placing an apologetic kiss over where he’s bitten her, trying to soothe the sting with his tongue.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, wincing as he pulls out of her, using careful fingers to tug her knickers back up over her ass.

“It’s alright,” she assures him, rolling slightly until she can see his face, the tiny amount of light leaking through the curtain showing her how uncertain he looks. “Thank you,” she says, leaning up to press a kiss to him. He brushes his lips back against her just as gently, wiping his hand on the sheets behind him before curling around her as she rolls back onto her side, his face buried in her hair. She can feel herself drifting towards sleep almost immediately, all the residual tension slipping out of her body from her release and the safety that Fitz’s arms provide.

“We’re gonna be alright, yeah?” he questions. Her heart aches at the fear she hears in his voice, snuggling back into his chest as much as she can.

“Of course we are. As long as we’re together, we’re going to be just fine,” Jemma promises, heart hammering at the next words that she knows she needs to say. “We have to be. We need to see where this goes. I don’t want this to be a one off just because we were tired and scared.”

“You’re both gonna be too dead to find out where anything can go if you don’t stop fucking and let me get some goddamn sleep,” Skye’s voice grumbles, cutting through the darkness and making both scientists freeze. “It’s hot and all but I am fucking tired. Do that tomorrow. Or in the bathroom or something. Seriously. Or I’m gonna make Coulson switch rooms with me.”

“Sorry,” they say simultaneously. Despite the embarrassment, they’re both asleep in minutes, curled up tightly with one another as the air conditioner continues to creak in along the wall.

Skye rolls her eyes in the dark, flopping onto her back.

She’s never going to get back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
